


Grayza Oneshots

by SasuNaru_is_life



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Facebook, Fluff, Gale - Freeform, Grayza - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNaru_is_life/pseuds/SasuNaru_is_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of Grayza oneshots.</p><p> </p><p>P.S - Please don't send hate , Gruvia or Jerza fans. I just think that this pairing would be so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Facebook

_Erza-belongs-to-Gray logs in._

_Gray Fullbuster logs in._

_Natsu Dragneel logs in._

_Lucy Dragneel logs in._

**Gray Fullbuster : o.o**

**Natsu Dragneel : Wow Luce , you really do love me.**

**Lucy Dragneel : This is not my doing... And what is with Erza's name?!**

**Erza-belongs-to-Gray : Fucking Happy....**

**Gray Fullbuster : It's not like he was lying. -smirk-**

**Natsu and Lucy Dragneel : o_o**

 

_Mirajane Strauss , Lisanna Strauss , and Elfman Strauss liked this._

 


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray finally musters up some courage to ask Erza out. Well.... to be his valentine.

_Gray's Pov_

I tilt my head to see all the couples. Levy asked Gajeel to be her valentine , and now they were cuddling.

Lucy and Natsu were expectedly kissing each other.

Even Mira and Laxus were getting to business.

 

Then , I saw Erza. She looks stunning. Her beautiful scarlet hair in pigtails ,  she wore a stunning black dress that covered up her clevage , but the bottom exposed a lot. I felt my cheeks flaring up.

After taking a final swig of beer , I walked over to her.

" H-hey Erza. " I stammer.

" Yea , Gray? " she turned to me.

 

My stare lingered for a bit too long. A cough from her brought me back to reality.

" Will you be my valentine? " I ask.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Her gaze soon softened and a smile came to her lips.

" Yes. " she replies.

 

" LAXUS , YOU OWE ME ! " a familiar voice came from behind me.

" Wha-? " Erza and I said in unsion.

" Laxus and I bet food on when Gray was gonna finally ask Erza. I said tonight and he said never. " Natsu explained.

" You guys are awful. " Gray facepalmed.

Erza laughed to herself. The sounds of her laugh could bring peace to the world.


	3. She is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray gets jealous when other men hit on Erza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Gray! I need Grayza babies asap , though.

_Erza's POV_

 

" Yay , the strawberry shortcake is for free! " I cheer.

Gray sighs , " You will never get enough of sweets , huh? "

" Nope , because you're the most tastiest sweet of them all. " I tease.

A light blush covers his face.

* * *

_Gray's Pov_

Walking back with our drinks , I see a guy talking to her. Dude is getting a little bit too close , as well. 

" Erza , you ready to go? " I casually interrupt their conversation.

My hand slips onto her waist and she slightly blushes. 

" Yea , sure. " she replies.

As we walk , I turn around to give the guy , the ' she's mine ' look.

1 point to Team Gray.


	4. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Erza go to the beach.

_Gray's Pov...._

" Wendy , pass the ball! " I yell over to her.

She nods, before throwing towards me. I hit the ball over the net , and Natsu was a little bit late to defend.

" Dang it! " he pouts.

" You'll get em' next time. " Lucy says as he pats his back.

" Anyways, where is Erza?  " I ask.

" Aww , do you miss her ? " Natsu teases.

A light blush covers his face .

" No, I see her in my bed every night." I smirk.

Wendy gasps, and Natsu shakes his head in shame.

" She is right over there . " Lucy points behind me.

I turn around to see Erza walking towards me. She wore a golden two-piece swimsuit that showed off her stunning body.

" Well , don"t you look sexy? " I smirk , before pecking her on the lips.

" Hehe , " she chuckles , " You don't look bad yourself. "

 

" Wendy , lets go before you see some energetic action. " Lucy puts emphasise on action.

Erza and I blush a crimson red.

* * *

_Erza's Pov..._

 

" G-gray! " I blush at the sudden action.

His face hidden inside my breasts. His muffled voice created a vibration , which sent pleasure through me.

" Soft. " he finally dug his face out.

My face flared up.

" DAMMIT GRAY! " 


	5. Hot showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray joins Erza in the shower. Let's just say hot action happens.

_Erza's POV_

 

" G-gray! " I exclaim in surprise.

 

His naked form joins me in the shower. I feel my face heat up. A smirk forms on his handsome face.

" I can't take a shower with my hot girlfriend? " 

" You know good and well that's not the only thing you wanna do! " I hissed.

" You're right. " Gray grins as he cups one of my breasts.

 

A gasp leaves my mouth.He soon put his tongue on my nipples , sucking and licking on them. This action was making me more wet than the water.

" Ah...S-stop! " I force out.

 

The water falling on Gray , makes me even more flustered.

" You're so wet , " Gray chuckles , " Not from the water though. "

His finger penetrates my vagina. I scream out. Soon , moans fills the atmosphere.

He hits a certain spot and my body jolts. A sexy grin forms on my boyfriend's face.

" You're coming. " he whispers in my wet ear.

" S-shut up , don't remind me-AHH! " I moan.

 

Gray removes his now wet finger. I let out a whimper and he smirks.

" After this shower , we do the main course. " Gray says.

My eyes widen and face turns completely red , like my scarlet hair.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
